


Marliza Fic I Don't Have A Name For Yet

by AngelKitten606



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Accidental Pregnancy, Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Awkward Flirting, Bisexual Alexander Hamilton, Coming Out, Coping, Crush, Eliza Is Bisexual, Eliza and Maria's sexualities are headcanons in this, Eliza needs a hug, F/F, Family, Flashbacks, Fluff, Forgiveness, Friendship, Hamiltrash (Hamilton), Healing, Historical References, Humor, I Will Go Down With This Ship, James Reynolds Is Pretty Awful In This, Love, Maria Reynolds is Maria Lewis, Maria and Aaron Burr Are Best Friends, Maria is a closeted lesbian, Maria needs a hug, Marliza, Mention of Rape/Non-con, Mention of abuse, Moving On, Panic Attacks, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Roommates, The Marliza College AU we need, although this fic is mostly musical based I add historical references just because, but I still don't know all the fandom terminology, i'll shut up now, it's in first person don't kill me, rom com, so I guess this is kinda canon complaint, the ship is musical based
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:46:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26593912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelKitten606/pseuds/AngelKitten606
Summary: Maria Lewis is a nineteen year old with a nine month old daughter, little to no money, and a nasty case of PTSD. She's this close to dropping out of King's College.Eliza Schuyler is a nineteen year old with a scandal she can't leave behind, an ex boyfriend she's still getting over, and a fractured if not broken heart. She's this close to giving up on her childhood dream.Eliza and Maria becoming friends was surprising. Eliza and Maria becoming girlfriends was shocking. Eliza and Maria emotionally connecting with each other, supporting each other through hell and back and eventually falling in love and starting a new life together was a fucking miracle.
Relationships: Maria Reynolds/Elizabeth "Eliza" Schuyler
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Maria's POV

I remember Mom. 

Usually it's the little things that I remember about her. The focus in her eyes, typically directed at the stitching below her sewing machine. The movement of her hands as she opened up the windows to let the breeze through. Her nimble fingers on our rusty family piano and the glorious sound it generated. Although insignificant, these things bring me a strange sense of warmth, a nostalgia for the little gifts of childhood. I like to hold onto these memories, as we do with all things warm and safe. 

But there's one thing I don't like to remember about Mom, the one thing I wish I could tear from my brain and let go of forever. 

Her hope. 

The glimmer of optimism that always lingered in her eyes is now an insult to me, something I wish I could forget. Because that hope, that wasted hope, was directed at me. The belief that even though I was a girl in a low-class family, I could still accomplish something, become something, do something with my life. And the worst part was that at the time, I believed her. Even after her death, I held onto her belief so much that it became my own.

Until it began fading over time, and eventually I couldn't hold onto that hope any longer. 

I limp towards my sophomore dorm, full-on stealth mode, avoiding eye contact with anyone and everyone. I'm aware of how pitiable I look right now, having an anxiety attack about making it towards my dorm. How I'm going to make it through the rest of the year is beyond me. I wonder what I would tell Mom now. Look at me, really becoming something, accomplishing something with my life, just like she said I would. 

I release a breath. I know I'm being somewhat dramatic. It's the start of a new year, and a new class has entered King's College. Fresh meat, fresh gossip. The Reynolds Scandal (I still don't know why people call it that) is mostly old news. But emphasis on the mostly. I'm still not exactly Mrs. Popular around here. I'm pretty sure I caught Angelica Schuyler shooting me a dirty look when I walked onto campus today. Considering how much publicity last year's scandal got and how popular the Schuylers are, I doubt my new roommate, whoever she is, will be particularly fond of me either. 

I wish we could've chosen our roommates. I'd be totally chill with rooming at Aaron Burr's- I pretty much slept over at his place all summer. Or better yet- not have roommates at all. But even though eighteen year old Maria would like to think otherwise, life's no Disney movie. It took me way too long to realize that I can't waste anymore time wishing on stars and denying the truth. Time to face the music. 

I glance up my dorm number- 208. I insert the key, and slide open the door, to see a mop of dark brown hair. My remaining braincells can't connect the dots at first, can't distinguish her from the millions of brunettes that attend King's College. But then something inside me clicks. 

Oh, you've gotta be shitting me.

Eliza Schuyler is my roommate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got a Tumblr now (Angelkitty6) so you can follow me if you'd like. If you can't find me, I have a rose profile pic. 
> 
> Btw, I've already ranted about this on Tumblr and mentioned this in the tags, but I want to clarify on this for my own peace of mind. I do not ship Marliza historically, it is completely musical based. Historically, Eliza was so devoted to Hamilton and did everything to secure his legacy. It feels uncharitable to ship her with other people because of that, especially since there isn't evidence she was lesbian/bi. But I do ship it in the musical, since there's a fiction in historical fiction for a reason. Just wanted to get that out there.
> 
> (For some reason that message about why I don't ship Marliza historically also showed up on the notes at the bottom of the page in chapter 2 and I can't edit it out. Wth Archive lmao.)


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maria Reynolds and Elizabeth Schuyler have been roommates for sixty seconds and no one's dead yet. Something's up.

Why. 

Just. Why. 

So much for a clean slate. I knew the Reynolds Scandal would come back to haunt me every now and again, and that I'm essentially a lost cause with only a few reasons left to live. But I thought, at the very least, I'd start off this year with a smidge of good karma. 

And at first, I did. I found a good nursery downtown for Susan, which was less expensive than I thought. I freed up some time in my schedule to visit her after my work-shift. At the very least, there's good karma out there for my daughter. Because even if I've lost almost all hope for me, there's still some left for Susan. Thank God.

But that's good karma for Susan, not good karma for me. And apparently I can't have both. 

The universe is still out to get me. 

Eliza's eyes widen, and I deduce that she didn't expect me to be her roommate either. The mutual surprise makes things twice as awkward. I do a quick calculation in my head. Is there time for me to race to Aaron's dorm and get his advice on this before class starts? Probably not. 

"Eliza-hi," I babble, the words slipping out of my mouth before I even register them on my tongue. What the hell am I doing, greeting her like this is a high school reunion? I should be dropping to my knees and begging for her forgiveness for what I did while she slaps me silly. 

Instead of introducing her hand to my face, she shocks me yet again with her response. 

"Hi, Maria." Her voice isn't her usual warm and cheery, but it isn't cold and sharp either. It's taken on a careless neutral, like she's regarding an acquaintance instead of the girl who slept with her ex-boyfriend on multiple occasions. 

Because it was for Susan's good. At least, that's what stupid, gullible, eighteen year old Maria thought. That's what he told me. That "it was the only way to provide for her." I still curse myself for being so naive, and for being so selfish, so desperate to delude myself and escape painful reality.

I push those stupid thoughts out of my head and refocus my gaze on Eliza's pretty dark eyes. She doesn't hold the stare for long though, and quickly returns to her suitcase laid out on the floor. 

"Sorry, I was just unpacking. Which bed do you want?" She says swiftly, gesturing at the two mattresses in the dorm. 

"I- uh- um, the one on the right is good. I mean- unless you wanted that one! That would be totally fine, I mean, whatever works-" 

Kill me now. Just kill me. I'm not even joking. Someone put a bullet through my head, now. 

"No, it's fine, you can have it." Eliza replies. Her tone remains neutral and unbothered, but her eyes still avoid mine. 

"Are you sure?" 

"I'm sure." 

I shut myself up before I start to annoy her- assuming I'm not already already. I plop down on the floor, unzip my suitcase, and rummage through my things, hoping Eliza doesn't hear my heart pounding out of my chest. Any second now, something's going to happen. A bomb's going to go off or a meteorite will fall through the ceiling or Eliza will say something, anything to me about freshman year's incident. 

But shockingly, Eliza doesn't say a word. She's not even looking at me anymore. She continues unpacking, eyes fixed on her suitcase, like I don't exist. This both eases and increases the tension in the room, and I don't know what to think about it. 

Instead of thinking, I force myself to focus on the thing I should be doing- unpacking. Unpacking and putting my things into a room I'm going to sleep, study, breathe, and exist in for the next year- alongside Elizabeth Schuyler. Focus, Maria! 

I rummage through my things, hoping the movement will ease the tension in my limbs. I don't have much to unpack, mostly just clothes that Aaron's sister Sally outgrew and gave to me. They had given me so much more than outgrown clothes, of course. They'd given me food, water, emotional support, a place for me and Susan to stay for most of the summer. And they'd tried to give me even more than that, to get both me and Susan into some program and pay all expenses. But I couldn't accept it. The Burrs had given me too much already, I couldn't possibly ask for more. 

I do my best to ignore Eliza's lingering presence as I shove my clothes into the closet on my side of the dorm, and pull out my phone. I'm grateful to see a text from Aaron, whose probably settling into his dorm right about now. I punch in my passcode and read his texts. 

Aaron: R u at ur dorm yet? My roommates not here. 

Aaron: Whose urs? 

I exhale. I may've held off on letting the Burrs essentially adopt Susan, but I can still be a little reliant. And right now, I need my best friend. 

Maria: Please tell me I can meet u. Now. It's urgent. 

Aaron: shit. My class starts in like 20 min, and I'll need time to walk over. 

Maria: Eliza Schuyler is my roommate. 

Maria: U there? 

Aaron: Starbucks. Window booth. Now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A lil historical note, Maria actually did have her daughter Susan historically, although she was a bit older at the time of the Reynolds scandal. She's just a baby in this fic, but will make a few appearances. 
> 
> Also, Maria and Aaron Burr are gonna be friends in this lmao. Historically, Burr was Maria's divorce court lawyer and helped advocate for Susan's education. Although Marliza is my OTP in the musical, maybe sometime I'll write a Maria x Burr one-shot lmao.

**Author's Note:**

> I probably should've included this at the top notes, but eh I was too lazy. 
> 
> So I got a Tumblr (angelkitty6) so you can do me a favor and follow me since I currently have zero followers lmao. My profile's pic a rose if you have trouble finding me. 
> 
> Also, I ironically just wrote a post on my Tumblr about this, and I included this in the tags, but I want to clarify on this for my own peace of mind. I do not ship Marliza historically, nor do I ship most of my Hamilton ships historically (maybe with the exception of Lams.) But for Marliza, it's 100% musically based for me. Eliza was so devoted to Hamilton and did everything to secure his memory that I just feel uncomfortable shipping her with Maria historically. It feels kind of uncharitable to her memory, especially since there's no evidence that she was lesbian/bi historically. But I do ship it musically based, because historical fiction is fiction nonetheless. Sorry to ramble, I just wanted to get that out there.


End file.
